A Series Of Unfortunate Events: The Bad Beginning: Violet
by benjy-1999
Summary: If you want a new chapter to be added then please review as i feel like i am writing and no one is interested! thanks.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Violet Baudelaire, and I am here to explain the series of unfortunate events that broke apart my family, and left my barely teenage brother Klaus, my infant sister Sunny, and myself, to fight for ourselves.

It started one foggy day on the beach; Myself, Klaus, and Sunny were all doing our individual subject. I myself, liked to invent things. Anything could be transformed into a useful invention through my eyes. 'There's always something' I used to say.

My brother Klaus would read things, sometimes, he would spend days away from the outside world, and curl up in a chair in the huge library we had at the Baudelaire Mansion, and endlessly read books, whatever the topic of the book was, he'd love it. My sister Sunny, used to bite things, her four sharp teeth often came in handy for me and my brother on our adventures, to wherever life took us.

As we walked along the beach, a shadow emerged from the thick Fog, making all three of us scared, to find out who was lurking amongst the fog, coming toward us on this normal day at the Beach. As the figure got closer, we realised that it was our Parents dear friend Mr Poe. We recognised him from the Dinner Parties our parents would often hold at our home.

'How do you do Mr Poe"? me and my brother said in unison.

'Hello children, I'm afraid I am here, to inform you of a terrible event'

Klaus, Sunny and Myself looked at eachother, eager to know what had made Mr Poe venture out to the Beach on this normal day.

'I'm afraid your parents have perished in a fire that has burned down your whole home' Mr Poe said, with a deep tone of depression in his voice.

I began to feel a lump in my throat. In only 5 seconds, my world had crashed down. I felt a tear coming from my eye, followed by dozens more, all of them streaming down my cold face. I thought it was a joke. A sick joke that my parents and Mr Poe had made to scare us. All I was waiting for was for Mr Poe to say 'Haha, we fooled you!', however, this did not happen. I looked at my Klaus, his face was blank, and I saw a tear in his eye, I knew my brother so well, that I could tell that deep down inside he was dying, he just did not wish to show it.

Then I looked to Sunny. She has endless tears streaming all the way down her face, she sat down, sulking into her lap.

'Now then, being your family banker, I have been put in charge of where you stay, tonight and for a few nights to come, you will stay with me and my family. My children will be more than delighted to have some company, and then in a week or so. Now then. Your Mother and Fathers will states that in the result of their death, you shall be put in care of your nearest relative.'

'Wh-wh-who is that?' I managed to bring out of my mouth.

'I am not to sure at the moment' Mr Poe replied, 'this is why you will stay with me until further notice, well, how about we all get into the car, I will take you to the remains of your house, if it is to your hearts content, would you like the Baudelaire's?'

'Y-yes please' Klaus asked.

'Very well then' replied Mr Poe.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mr Poe stopped the Car, I looked out of the Window, and my Heart sank to the floor. As I got out of the car, I could scarcely move my legs.

The house was there, but it was completely ruined. We walked in through where the door used to be, to where my latter catching invention had been placed; the device consisted of a weight, a ball, and a bell. When a letter was deposited through the Letter box, it would hit a weight, which would then send a bell running down a maze, and touching the bell to ring it, and let us know that the post had arrived.

I felt more tears running down my face as I went to the Living room, where our whole family would sit after dinner every night, talking about how our days had gone, and reading books from our grand Library.

As I walked through the remains of the Library, I saw Klaus. He was standing there red eyed, holding sunny, trying not to let his tears drip onto her barely hair filled head. I looked at both of them, and I nodded at Klaus. He knew that I meant by this nod, that it wads time to leave, we had spent to long here, and all we wanted were the good memories. We got back into Mr Poe's Car, and drove to his House.

His children, the 3 of them, were triplets, 10 years old they were, I rember when we had to share a room with them, and how one night when they thought we were sleeping, I heard them talking about how they disliked Klaus, Sunny and I. They didn't like the fact that we were no fun. I felt like turning to them and saying, 'Maybe when your parents die, you will feel the slightest bit of dismay, and remember when you spoke about how we were 'no fun'', although I did not do this, as their parents we're providing us with a House and Food. As much as I despised the children, I would not say anything out of context.

Mrs Poe had bought us new clothes, although we did not like to wear them because they were itchy, and too tight for us, we wore them, because we did not have anything else to wear.

Mr Poe woke us up early on the 6th morning of being in the Poe Household, telling us of how today was the day we would meet our new guardian, and be welcomed into our new home. We were eager to meet our guardian, but mostly we were eager to leave the bedroom we shared with the Poe triplets, and be alone in our own rooms, and have our own personal space, however, I wads completely 100% wrong about my assumptions.

We went downstairs to eat our breakfast before we set off on our journey to go and meet the person who would care for us.

I then asked Mr Poe a question. I wished I didn't ask the question, as it would have saved my Brain for atleast an hour of knowing the dreaded name, that still make my skin shiver whenever I think about it.

'What is the name of our new Guardian Mr Poe?' I stupidly asked, 'I want to know, so that I can greet him properly, and thank him for taking us in on such short notice.'

'How very polite of you Violet. Your new guardians name is Count Olaf'.

It still makes me wonder to this very day, why did I ask that question? Although I did not know about Count Olaf at the time of asking the question, I still wish I never asked.

'And where does this Count Olaf live?' Klaus questioned

'Only a mere few blocks away from the city my boy.'

As us Baudelaire's sat in the car, we had no idea what would happen in the next 15, perhaps 20 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

As we got out of the car, we saw a lovely pink house, covered in flowers. Outside was a very pretty women. She had long black curly hair, and pretty face to match it. We believed that this was Count Olaf's partner/wife, however, we we're extremely wrong.

"Hello there, you must be the Baudelaire's" said the lady. "My names Justice Strauss"

"That's an odd first name" Klaus rudely exclaimed.

"It is my title" she replied, "I am a judge you see."

The three of us looked at each other, with wide grins on our faces. If this lady were to be our guardian, we would have been more than happy, however, this was not the case.

"Anyway, I must be off, and remember, if you would like to pop over anytime, you are more than welcome. I would be delighted to spend an hour or two in your company"

"W-wait" I replied. "You are not our guardian, Justice Strauss?"

"Oh heavens no, I don't live with Count Olaf silly. H-he's my next door neighbour" said the Justice Strauss, with sorrow in her voice.

We all turned our necks, to see the home we would be staying in.

The House was large, and dirty, very dirty, from what we could see on the outside. It was made out of black old bricks, with a tower, towering over and above the house. As we walked up the driveway, we noticed there was an eye, on the door, which was used as a peep hole, presumably for Count Olaf to discover who was knocking at his large doors. A few seconds passed, possible even a minute or two, before the door creaked open. Standing by the door was a tall, lanky man. He had thin grey hair, and bright shiny eyes, however, these features weren't what we were staring at. Sunny being small, noticed it first. Then as I dropped my ribbon on the floor and went to pick it up, I noticed it. We stared at it for a long amount of time, wondering the meaning of it. Klaus thought that I was having trouble picking up my ribbon, so he bent down to collect it for me. That was when Klaus noticed it. All of us we're mystified by it. On Count Olaf's ankle, there was a tattoo of an eye, resembling the exact same one we had seen on the door a few moments ago. As we all stood, we peered into the house, whilst the Count and Mr Poe we're discussing the adoption. With Sunny in my arms, we stared around the entrance hall, noticing a picture, of the same eye that was on the door, and Count Olaf's ankle.

"Well then children, it is time for me to go, remember if you ever need me, you can contact me through telephone or fax, at the bank. Goodbye children." Mr Poe said. Count Olaf slammed the door in his face and turned to us.

"Now then, I shall show you to your rooms, where you shall stay until supper."

Our new room was Horrible. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs, and dust. There was an old curtain hanging from the small window, and not so suprising, another painting of an Eye, on the wall.

We only had one bed to sleep on. It was lumpy and springy, and because of the fact it was only small, Klaus and I would take it in turns to sleep on it. I invented a bed for Sunny, made with the old curtains dangling by the window.

I hated it. The floor was cold and wooden, and he mattress was hard and lumpy, so when it was my turn on the bed, it didn't seem any different than the floor. Because Sunny was snuggled in the curtains, the Sun streamed through the cracked glass early every morning, waking us up just in time to receive our daily list of chores for Count Olaf. We did not have a closet, so instead we had an old cardboard box, which once held a refrigerator, and instead of toys and books, we had rocks, which we were to play with if we got bored. But even though our surroundings were bare and vile, we thought that we could tolerate it, if the owner of them was nice and kind. Count Olaf was none of these things. So aswell as hating our new found guardian, we also found extreme hatred in the environment around us.

Every morning, we would choose our clothes from our 'wardrobe', and then go downstairs immediatley to visit the kitchen, so see our set of chores for the day. Count Olaf would leave a huge list full of chores, and we would spend each day acting as his slaves, until he returned late into the nighttime. Our chores would include painting, repairing, and other things the vile man could not be bothered to do himself. Instead of leaving a signature at the bottom of each chore list, he would just leave the drawing of an eye, leading me and my siblings to wonder more and more what the meaning of this eye was.

We came downstairs one morning to a note reading;

'My theatre troupe will be coming for dinner before tonight's performance. Have dinner ready for all ten of them by the time hey arrive at seven o'clock. Buy the food, prepare it, set the table, serve dinner, clean up afterwards, and stay out of our way.'

Below the note was a minimal amount of money, and Olafs trademark eye.

Me and Klaus read the note whilst eating our grey and lumpy Oatmeal, which was grey and lumpy. Count Olaf left our breakfast for us in a large pot on the stove each morning.

"None of us know how to cook." Klaus said.

"True' I replied. "I knew how to repair those windows, and how to clean the chimney, because those sort of things interest me. But I don't know how to cook anything except toast."  
"And sometimes you burn the toast." Klaus laughed. We all smiled at that, which was a strange thing for us, since we did not smile often. We both remembered the time when Myself and Klaus got up early to make a special breakfast for our parents. They both ran down the stairs as soon as they smelt the burning toast. They saw me and Klaus glaring at the black crusts infront of us. They laughed and laughed and laughed, and then made pancakes for us all.

"I wish they were here, they would never let us stay in this dreadful place" I exclaimed, knowing that Klaus was thinking the same as me.

"If they were here," Klaus replied with the sound of pain in his voice, "we would not be with Count Olaf in the first place. I hate it here, Violet! I hate this house! I hate our room! I hate having to do all these chores, and I hate Count Olaf!"

"I hate it too" I replied, seeing Klaus' face sigh with relief

"Maybe we should find a cookbook" Klaus said. Knowing Klaus all of my life, I could tell when something was upsetting him, and talking about this place was making him upset, so he changed the conversation, just like he always attempts to do when he's sad.

We searched all of Olaf's cupboards for even the smallest book that could tell us how to cook, but there was nothing, except Rats, Spiders, and dust.

Then we heard a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Justice Strauss!" Me and Klaus cried.  
"Aya!" Sunny cried, which probably ment something like 'Thank god I've finally seen an adult who doesn't have hair growing out of their ears'.  
"Hello, children," Justice Strauss replied, "I was ment to come and see you sooner, but I've been dealing with a very tough case at high court all week, and it was taking up all of my times"  
"What is it about?" Klaus wondered.  
"I can't really tell you, confidential information you see. But I can say that it involves a poisonous plant and illegal use of someones credit card!"  
Mrs Strauss looked down at Sunny and patted her on the head. In return, Sunny lightly bit her.  
"That means she likes you" I explained, hoping that she was not offended by Sunnys actions.  
"Ah, now then," Justice Strauss said, "Is there anything you children desire?"

We racked our minds, thinking 'new bed, new curtains, a closet, a proper crib for Sunny' but what we really wanted was to be taken away from the dreadful Count Olaf.  
"Could we possibly borrow a Cookbook? Count Olaf has instructed us to make dinner for his theatre troupe tonight, and we can't find a cookbook in the house." Klaus asked politely.  
"Goodness, cooking for an entire theatre troupe seems like a lot to ask of children." Justice Strauss replied. "Well, why don't you come next door to my house, and find a cookbook that pleases you?"  
We all agreed, and followed Justice Strauss out of the large door.  
When we got into her house, we were flabbergasted, a word which here means 'I can't believe the size of this private library.' There were shelves and shelves of books everywhere. The only corner that wasn't top to toe with books sat large chairs, a wooden table, and lamps hanging over them.  
"This is a wonderful library, Justice Strauss" I said.  
"Thank you!" she replied, "I've been collecting books for years, and I'm very proud of my collection. As long as you keep them in good condition, you are welcome to use any of my books, at any time. Now, the cookbooks are over here on the eastern wall. Shall we have a look at them?"  
"Yes, please." I replied.

For about 30 minutes, we all searched for the correct cookbook to use for Count Olafs meal. Justice Strauss gave us several cookbooks to search for the meal, but in all honesty we couldn't care less for cooking right now, as we were so happy to be away from Count Olaf and his awful house.  
"Listen to this," said Klaus, "'Puttanesca.' It's an Italian sauce for pasta. All we need to do is sauté olives, capers, anchovies, garlic, chopped parsley, and tomatoes into a pot , and prepare spaghetti to go with it!"

Agreeing that this was the correct dish to prepare for Count Olafs theatre troupe, we headed back 'home', however, this was not the correct dish, and we were very, so so very wrong.


End file.
